Me and You
by Baby Chichi
Summary: This totally came from Notes in IPAD and it's like you know upload this. So upload it :D. Sorry I didn't have proper summary. You know I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**A/N:So this totally came from notes in IPad so I decided to upload this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

****Nina's POV

I'm Nina Crystal Martin often called Nina. I'm 24 years old.I'm a Magazine Writer. I have no relatives since my gran and my parents deceased. But I three friends which is Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson and like brother Jerome Clarke. I have no relationship.

Fabian's POV

Hello. Fabian Brad Rutter often called Fabian. 25 years old. I'm a Doctor/Surgeon at Thorns Worts Liverpool Hospital (A/N- Fake Hospital). I have my mom and dad. We have communication since there were in Oxford England. Mick my best friend. Joy is my good friend but she likes me.

A/N-Prologue was happen. Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! hope you like it.


	2. The Day When I Met You

**So 8th story :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Nina's POV( June 7 8:08 A.M)

I was at the Chat Time Tea Cafe (A/N-It's True). There were few people. I was bar like table and on a black chair. I ordered Caramel Pearl Tea. I sip then again. Then a older than me man approach me and he sat down on the dark pink chair. " Your Scarf fell on the entrance I get it" He said Handing it gently. "Thanks. I'm Nina. Nina Martin. You?" I said." I'm Fabian Rutter. You're a magazine . I'm a Both doctor and surgeon." He said."WoW. That's Great" I replied. He gave me a flirtatious smile. I blush. Hope he didn't see it. "Are you blushing?" He asked. "Noooooo Iiiiiiie not" I stuttered shyly. "Oh I'd better hurry bye." I said as I get my things."Again Thanks for this" I said and get out. I hand him goodbye gesture. He's kinda sweet, gentleman and handsome.

Fabian's POV ( 8:12 AM)

I kinda under a spell. She is beautiful. I kinda like her. SNAP IT OUT. You met this day and fell on on Her? Kinda. I go out and go to my car. I watch Nina as she walks out. I ride at my car and drove to my house. When I reached my house. I entered and press my number at the elevator. When I reached floor 11. I walk and get my key and open the door. I enter and lock it. I fell to the sofa. I'm really tired because a while ago in 3:00 I operate someone. It was success.

A/N- They Met! Oh my reaction was really joyful! ㈴1. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	3. Something

**Heyya guys! So chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV (June 12 1:30 pm) Fri.

I was at my apartment when there is a knock on the KNOCK. I opened it. It was the owner. " Good Afternoon Ms. Lopez" I greeted. "You need to move out. This place is going to sell. because I'm moving in Cambridge. But if you didn't find place to move in call me." Ms. Lopez said." Okay but I will miss you and this place"I said." yeah I know it's hard but we need. You need to pack now. Me too I need pack up. Bye I would really miss u Nina. Thank you for everything" Ms. Lopez said. "okay ma'am. I will miss you too bye. We still you for Everything".I said tears rolled down as I hugged Ms. Lopez. She hand me a goodbye gesture. I closed the door and cry. I will miss this place and Ms. Lopez. Ms. Lopez is kind to me. she's like my mother. She accept me even I didn't pay bills at the right time.

I get my keys locked the door get out of the apartment and slid in my car. I drove to Thorn Worts Hospital. I back of and enter in. I asked the nurse where's the room of Dr. Fabian Rutter. She said 2nd Floor turn Right and second door. I thank th nurse and get on the elevator. I push the number 2 and I realize that was only here. Then I landed and turn right and got to the second door. I Knock.

Fabian's POV (2:07 PM)

There was a knock on the door. It was past 2:00 since it was Friday. I'm going to go home. "Come in" I shouted. Then a girl came in it was Nina. The love of my life. SNAP IT OUT FABIAN BRAD RUTTER!"Hey what happened. Did someone bothering you?" I asked. Her eyes were puffy red. She's out of the right mood. I can tell. "I have no place to move in" She whispered. " Why?" Asking her again. "The apartment which I was rented was going to sell. I Cannot move to my friends since they were in Chester. If I move in there I was late everyday in my work. Did you know other apartment. See I have no chance " She explained. Well in my rented hotel I have two rooms me and for her maybe. "Move in with me" I said. " Parrrrrrdon" She said Shivering. She's cold maybe. I get my coat off since I have another coat. I give it to her." You move in with me" I said again."Thanks for this coat. I move in to you. It's alright" She said still shivering. "Yep so we need to go to your house" I said grabbing my things. "your car or my car. " She asked. "Yours cause I'm going to leave it here." I said I get my doctor coat and leave it at the chair. I opened the door and close lock it. We got it the elevator and ground floor. We slid in. Nina drove to her apartment. We back off and entered the apartment.

Nina's POV (3:45 PM)

We got in the second floor and we walk a few steps and I opened the door and I let him go and close it. I started to packed up until everything was pack.

A/N- What will happen when Nina moved in To Fabian? Will that bear a romance? Find out. Hope you like it!


	4. First Night

**_He_yya guys so this chapter may have course languages.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV (June 12 4:30 pm)

As I entered his hotel. It was so beautiful. His door made of expensive wood. As I turn right there was a full kitchen and beside was dining room with three chairs and other beside of kitchen was a two stool with a tall table. Like bar like. On to the left was Living room with Flatscreen Tv. And a smooth couch good for 3 and 2 smooth chairs were beside of it. Beside the living room was a cabinet full of pictures something. And beside of it was bookshelf. And back of the living room was 2 doors maybe mine and him and beside the living room was bathroom maybe. "Hey. Nice house Huh. Even you a doctor huh"I said punching his shoulder. "Beside the kitchen was a door. Right it's mine and beside lof it was yours. Okay. It's okay if we share bathroom." He explained. "Yep. I need to unpack okay"I said as I got to my room

is Great. Totally Great. So let me describe it. Good for two bed with white mattress and white covered with it. With 3 pillows colored purple and white and my blanket is blue with white stripes on it beside the bed was 2 white nightstand. It seems expensive. On the left nightstand was a lamp and a blank picture frame. And on the right nightstand was a alarm clock and blank picture fame again. And far to the bed or beside of it was a big closet made of expensive wood. And beside of it was shoe placer. And far to the bed or beside of it was a table with a mirror and a soft chair. Like a makeup table or something. And on the table was a box for whatever you gonna put. And beside of it was a cabinet whatever you want to put. My wall is purple and white and my floor is white carpet and there's a rug on my entrance. And there's a 2 paintings and a window above my bed board and a white curtain on it.

Fabian's POV(9:20 PM)

I was at the couch watching Football. And Nina was at the bar like table reading a book. Then someone barge in. It's Joy. "Who's that girl?Is she your girl?" She said shouting. Nina look terrified."First of all Joy were are not a couple. Second Nina is just my friend. Don't terrify her. And lastly stop acting like we're a couple." I said comforting Nina."Don't you dare to touch Fabian. He's mine" Joy exclaimed. Then Joy slapped Nina on the cheek. Then they started to fight. Nina want to fight but she can't because Joy was on top of her. "Stop!" I exclaimed. I get my phone and start typing the number of the hotel. (A/N- The name of the hotel is Stardom Skies Hotel. It's 4 's fake)"Ma'am call the guards" I said through phone and turn off the call. There were still fighting. Then 2 guards were in and stop them. "Sir who's the one started?" The Guard one said. "Joy Mercer. She. Never ever let her in even it's important even she gave you money" I said in front of Joy."Slut" I exclaimed as Joy get out with the guards. "Wait for the Revenge." Joy shouted angrily. Nina look terrified. I hugged her. Then after that she was relieved.

First Night...

A/N: Hope you Like it!


	5. I Like you

**So I update slow right!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nina's POV September 20 9:30 Sat.

Me and Fabian were close. He invited me to a bar.I'm wearing this. I sited at my chair. "Were only." I asked. "No others. Surprise" Fabian said as Patricia and Amber came in. "Guys" I said as I hugged Patricia and Amber. Amber was wearing pink halter top dress. Patricia was wearing a white dress and a black jacket."So how you know Patricia and Amber?" I asked. "Patricia is my step sister." Fabian said. " You didn't tell me Patricia. Even Jerry and Ambs know this" I shouted. Patricia nodded. "Arghhhh" I said. " How about Amber?" I said. "Best friend" Fabian said.

Home

"That was awesome" I said. " Yes" Fabian said. I can't believe it. But so lt me tell you about my feelings for Fabian. I like him and love him. Then I stumbled and fell over Fabian. His breath was minty.

Fabian's POV

Nina feel over me. Her lips were centimeters away from my lips. Her breath is like sugar strawberries. Her eyes focused on me. We are leaning on. Until I knew it my lips collided with hers. Her lips was very soft.. We pulled away and we stood firmly. We didn't know what we do a while ago. I gulped. Then Nina lean and kiss me again. Her hands on my hair. Deepening the kiss. I pulled away. " Uhm, Fabian I like you." Nina stuttered. Making herself gulped hard. I tucked a hair behind her ear and peck her right on the lips. Yeah I really like her. The way she smiles and everything.

Nina's POV

I woke up and stretched my arms. Me and Fabian planned to renovate our two rooms. I sat and stood up and grabbed my phone. No text messages. I open my closet and grabbed a blue shirt with "Keep Calm and Love Shoes" print and a white shorts. I headed to the bathroom.

After Showering

I headed out and go to my room and put my dirty clothes on my hamper. I go outside to prepare breakfast. _Me and Fabian are a couple or not? _I thought. I grabbed pancakes and cook it. I grabbed two dishes and put it. I grabbed the coffee powder and put it on two glass and put some hot water. I put the pancakes on the table and the coffee. Fabian isn't wake? Weird. I headed to Fabian's room and I see a snoring Fabian. I go to his bed and shook him. "Heyyyyyyyyy!" I shouted, shooking him. He open his gorgeous eyes. "Hey.." Fabian said and sat up. "You already up huh." Fabian added. "YUP!" I said. "Come on Breakfast now!" I added. I stood up and walk out and sat at a dining chair and start eating. After 2 minutes, Fabian sat and eat. "So what color of a wallpaper?" Fabian asked. "Maybe royal blue with white stripes." I said. "Good thinking." Fabian said. "So are we on or off?" I asked. "Will you fancy be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked. "Of course! YES!" I shouted. He hold my hand and kiss it. I just smile. We headed to Fabian's room. I slept there.

A/N: :D


End file.
